Things People Say
by Jenn0615
Summary: What about the plans that you left behind?" Brucas Song-fic. It's my first OTH story!


**A/N: Hey there! Okay so this is my first OTH story I've ever written and posted here! I'm incredibly nervous b/c I've never let anyone read my work before. So please, if you could, review and let me know what you think! And please be honest! I would really appreciate it!!! **

**Thanks!! **

**Jennie****

* * *

**_There I was at the bus stop begging you just to stay_

_Can we work this out, baby we can work this out_

_A dust trail from a Greyhound headed for the West coast_

_As I watch you leave, it's getting hard to breathe_

The bus doors opened. Brooke and Lucas glanced at the doors before Brooke picked up her carry-on bag and purse. She turned on her heel and began to walk towards the open doors. Right before she stepped on, she felt a hand grab her arm and spin her around. Her eyes locked with the blue eyes that she never could resist.

"Brooke, please stay," Lucas whispered. Tears welled up in both their eyes as she just shook her head and stepped onto the bus.

_No this ain't how it was supposed to be_

_You're out chasing all your dreams_

_Tell me were does that leave me_

After "accidentally" finding out from Jamie, then ten minutes of begging Haley, Lucas finally got Brooke's address from Haley. That is after making her two promises: (1) he would not fly to California and drag Brooke home, and (2) he would only write her a letter.

Lucas currently sat at his desk in the apartment they had once shared, trying to think of what to write. Finally, he realized the only thing he wanted to say was….

_What about the plans that you left behind_

_The little white house by the railway line_

_The one we picked out_

_We even put the payment down_

_What about the promise that you made_

_To stay with me till your dying day_

_Said you'd never go away_

_Are they just things people say?_

_Are they just things, baby?_

_The preacher stopped by the house last Tuesday_

_Asked if I was fine_

_We sat and talked a while_

_He tried to make me smile_

Lucas had been sitting at the kitchen table with Brooke's picture in his hand, going over the night she left in his mind, when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Before he could even stand to go open the door, Whitey walked in.

Seeing him at the table, he took a seat next to him. They sat that way for almost ten minutes, with Lucas still staring at Brooke's picture and Whitey looking at his hands.

Finally, Lucas looked up at Whitey with tears in his eyes and whispered, "I don't know what to do anymore. I did what she told me to do all those years ago, I fought for her! She was my Camilla, Coach! What do I do now?"

_But it's so hard to show my face 'round lately_

_In this small town_

_I guess they heard the news_

'_Bout me and you_

Lucas sat in his mother's café, trying to concentrate on the book in his hands. But all he could hear were the whispers of the other customers in the café.

"I heard he cheated on her with that curly blonde girl again like in high school!" he heard one woman say. "No I heard it was the other way around! That she cheated on him with another man and ran off to California!" the woman's friend whispered back.

"Hey buddy," he heard a voice say. Lucas looked up to see Peyton standing there with her six month old son, Jackson, on her hip.

"Hey Peyt," he said quietly, looking down. "Luke, you wanna get out of here? Start some more rumors?" she joked, looking directly at the two women she heard talking about Lucas and Brooke.

"Nah. Thanks but I think I'm just gonna go home. Try and get some sleep. I haven't really slept since she left," he explained quietly before walking out the door.

"Neither has she," Peyton mumbled to herself as she watched Luke go.

_It's 3 am and I can't sleep at all_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_And do I ever cross your mind?_

Lucas decided to start sleeping on the pullout couch in the living room. Ever since Brooke left, he couldn't bring himself to sleep in the bed they had shared for so long. Of course, that didn't mean he actually slept that well. Most nights he would just lay staring at the ceiling wondering if Brooke was okay.

Several hours away in California, Brooke lay awake in her new bed in her new empty apartment. As far as everyone else knew, Brooke was doing fantastic. She was the new up and coming fashion designer and was living the life.

But it was quiet, lonely nights like these when she could show the real her. The Brooke that hardly slept because she sat in bed crying, wondering if Lucas still loved her after she left him. The Brooke that would lay in bed reading his letter for the millionth time since she got it a week ago.

_What about the plans that you left behind_

_The little white house by the railway line_

_The one we picked out_

_We even put the payment down_

_What about the promise that you made_

_To stay with me till your dying day_

_Said you'd never go away_

_Are they just things that people say?_

_Well my momma won't stop crying_

_She wonders what went wrong_

_Could I have loved a little deeper_

_Or did I hold on too strong?_

_Whoa, no_

"Ma? You in here?" Lucas shouted as he walked into his mother's house. His little sister Lily came running up to him.

"Bubba Luke! Momma's sad!" Lily said quietly as she pulled him into the kitchen. Karen was sitting at the kitchen table going through a scrapbook with tears streaming down her face.

"Ma, what's wrong?" Luke asked, noticing what scrapbook she had. The picture looking up at him was of him and Brooke walking the aisle after saying the "I do's."

"Luke, what happened? You were both so happy!" Karen cried, flipping though pages and pages of pictures. "Mom, we were. It's just…I don't know," Lucas whispered.

"I have to ask you this. Did something happen between the two of you? Did you push her away?" Karen asked, almost afraid of Luke's reaction. "I can't talk about this anymore!" Lucas said quietly, before walking out the door. On the drive back to the apartment in the rain, his mind kept wandering to the letter he wrote Brooke and if she even read it.

_What about the plans that you left behind_

_The little white house by the railway line_

_The one we picked out_

_We even put the payment down_

_What about the promise that you made_

_To stay with me till your dying day_

_Said you'd never go away_

_Are they just things that people say?_

After parking the car, Lucas darted through the rain, unsuccessfully trying not to get soaked. He didn't notice the rain drenched figure waiting by the front door until he tripped over one of the suitcases on the ground behind them. Catching himself quickly, he looked up into the brown eyes he never could resist, Brooke's.

"Wh..What are you doing here?" Lucas stammered. Brooke gave him a slight smile, shrugged her shoulders, and said, "I made you a promise Luke, to be here until the day I died. I want to make that promise again. I'm not going anywhere. And I want to finish our plans, that house by the railroad. Even though you didn't want me to pick that one!" she added with a slight laugh.

Lucas stayed silent, still in shock that she was finally right here in front of him. Because of his silence, Brooke became slightly nervous. "Look Luke, I made a mistake by leaving without thinking of you at all. It was selfish and immature and I'm sorry. Can I come home Broody?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Lucas didn't even bother answering her, just leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, he gave her the famous Scott smirk and whispered, "Welcome home Brooke Davis Scott," before picking up two of her bag and carrying them inside.


End file.
